Sakura's Soulmate
by azurelegance
Summary: Soulmate? Sasuke thinks not. Sasusaku. Mentions of Shikaino & Csaku. Oneshot.


**A/N: Because Sasuke and jealousy is such a dangerous equation, it had to be done.**

_Sakura's Soulmate_

…_.._

…

_._

_Okay,_ so Ino speaks the truth. So what if Sakura has never formally dated anyone- big deal. Sakura is eighteen and can take care of herself.

"Just give it a try Sakura. Shikamaru and I are going to double! Besides, this is how Chouji set Shikamaru and me up."

Sakura tried to make a point with her exaggerated scoff. "And look how well that turned out." Ino wasn't going to take it.

"Hey! Shikamaru and I are just having a... some minor disagreements- no big! Seriously, billboard-brow, trust me on this. You _need_ this. Sasuke is _not_ interested- trust me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes before her face fell in defeat. "I never said I thought he was.."

"-Which gives you even more reason to go on the blind date! Trust me, Sakura. The guy is a keeper. I've met him. Even Chouji likes him... even though Shikamaru thinks he's a bit uptight."

After a bitter sigh, Sakura finally admitted "Ino. You know how I feel about Sasuke. Nothing's ever going to change that.."

"I'm not telling you to stop loving Sasuke in a friggen single night! I'm just saying give the guy a chance!"

Sakura placed a solemn finger onto her chin, pondering if there are benefits to a cheesy blind date. Finally, after a minute of Ino's incessant grin-stare, and Sakura slowly becoming convinced that there is no way out of this, Sakura agreed.

"...fine. I'll go. So it's at eight at Barbe-Q, right?"

"Seven-_thirty_! Don't be late! Oh and... before we make this final, I need to warn you.."

"-What." Sakura cut in, a glare growing in her eyes.

"...he's not familiar around here. So if things actually go well... well, I guess you'll figure that out yourself. Just trust me. Kay, then I'll see you later- bye!" Ino smiled slyly before pushing the pinkette out of her house and proceeding to slam the wooden door in Sakura's face.

Sakura glared holes into the door. "You know, the more you say _'trust me'_ the more I don't."

….

The air wafted delicious fumes of rich, meaty juices. The restaurant was particularly crowded for a thursday evening, as couples, families, and friends took up every seat in the house. A suspiciously bored-looking man entered the restaurant with a nonchalant stride, his expression changing significantly upon noticing a group of five gathered together in a booth three away from his left. He shot an uplifted hand and greeted, "Hey Chouji. What are you doing with these four?"

Chouji stopped munching as he looked up to see Shikamaru walking towards him.

"Hey Shikamaru! What brings you here?" A loud, boisterous voice teared at his right eardrum. Shikamaru gave a scowl and plugged his pulsating ear with his right pinky, trying to give a hint.

"Oi. Tone it down," A cool voice added.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down next to Chouji, with Naruto sitting inside the booth to Chouji's left. Across Naruto sat Lee, with Neji sitting on his left, and finally Sasuke sitting on the very end, across from Shikamaru.

"You're lucky the restaurant is as busy as it is. No one really looked this way with all the noise," Shikamaru warned as he give Naruto a disdained glance.

"We just finished sparring. I thought you were busy today, Shikamaru. Didn't you have something to do?" Chouji said before he popped a generous slice of Kalbi into his mouth.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "Yeah. Ino thought it'd be a great idea if we double dated. She thinks that we need to spend more time with each other."

Sasuke gave a snort.

"So is Ino here right now? I didn't see her," asked Chouji.

Shikamaru used his chin the point to the back of the restaurant. "Yeah. She's probably back there right now... fuming at me for being fifteen minutes late. I rather not face her right now."

"So who are you guys with? You know, the double date." Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru glanced at Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke, then looked away. "... you don't want to know." Naruto and Lee looked at each other quizzically. Sasuke stared at Shikamaru.

….

Sakura straightened out her already ironed blue skirt for the tenth time, becoming more nervous by the minute. Ino was right. This man is definitely a keeper. Not only is he a top jounin in his village at the young age of 24, he excelled in all of the areas Sakura herself excelled in. He is intelligent, a medical ninja, skilled in close combat, talented in genjutsu, and also, coincidentally, can maintain an almost perfect chakra control. Strangely, he also is a confidant to the Raikage himself, like Sakura is to Tsunade.

Sakura silently fawned over his dark eyes, as well as his boyish blonde locks. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him.

"So C, what brings you to Konoha? I heard that it's involving a mission of some sorts," Ino started, breaking the silent exchange between the blonde and the pinkette.

C cleared his voice as he broke contact from Sakura to Ino, "I'm currently an ambassador for Kumogakure. I'll be staying here for six months."

Ino grinned mischievously, "Oh well, that's great to hear! I'm sure lots of people will glad to have you staying in Konoha!" Ino nudged at Sakura, who then coughed awkwardly before glaring at the sly blonde. Ino chuckled before announcing that she, conveniently, had to use the "little girl's room" and walked off quickly, leaving C looking a little rattled and Sakura blushing profusely.

"So, C. How did you meet Shikamaru and Ino?" Sakura asked, trying to break down the tension.

C cleared his throat. "Lord Hokage assigned Shikamaru to show me around Konoha, Yamanaka just happened to walk by-How can I say this? Yamanaka.. didn't exactly take no for an answer."

Sakura smiled then laughed. "Let me guess, Ino forced you into this? Sorry about that. I'm sure she bombarded you with random questions."

C relaxed after hearing Sakura laugh, smiling in return. "No worries. After meeting you, I'm glad I came."

Sakura's eyes widened, as scarlet filled her cheeks after hearing those words.

….

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru whipped his head upwards to see a confused Ino. He gave a sheepish shrug and replied, "sorry. I just saw Chouji and the others here. I had to say hi." Ino let out a sigh. "Well that explains why you're so late."

Ino looked around the table, and stopped when she reached Sasuke. She smirked quickly. "Well Shikamaru, the date has been going pretty well. The two of them are hitting it off. I've never seen chemistry like that before."

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Ino placed a hand on her hip as her smile grew wider. "Yeah, I've never seen her blush like that before. At least, not in a while. I leave for the bathroom for five minutes and I come back to them laughing. I just couldn't intrude on them. I swear, that girl has met her _soulmate_."

Naruto wouldn't take it. "Hey, Ino! Who are you talking about? Who are you guys double dating?"

Ino grinned devilishly. "Oh Naruto. Don't feel too bad. At least Sakura will be happy with him."

Lee and Naruto stood up at the same time, Kalbi spilling from Lee's mouth and hot green tea spurting out of Naruto's and into Neji's face. Neji activated his Byakugan on impulse, his eyes radiating with a murderous aura as he glared at Naruto. However, Naruto was too preoccupied on getting out of the booth to notice, Lee doing the same.

Shikamaru and Chouji wouldn't budge. And Neji was too busy murderously glaring at Naruto to notice Lee's struggle to get out of the booth. Naruto and Lee exchanged glances and nodded in sync. They stepped onto the table and jumped onto the wooden floor, dashing to the back of the restaurant together.

Ino sighed unsatisfactorily as she made Chouji and Shikamaru scoot down to look at a curiously-scowling Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke? Why aren't you following them?" Ino teased.

Sasuke shot a glare and scoffed. "Why? Does it matter to me?"

Ino laughed. "Oh Sasuke. I was just teasing. Anyway, come on Shikamaru, we have to pry two losers off of Sakura and her date."

Ino motioned Shikamaru over and the two stood up. She smirked a bit before saying a bit loudly, "looks like Sakura will forget about Sasuke after all."

Shikamaru didn't even have to turn around to see Sasuke's tempestuous glare.

…...

Holding in her urge to sock Naruto in the face for his rude and obnoxiously loud entrance, Sakura glared at Naruto, hoping that in some miraculous way he would get the hint that he is not wanted.

"Sakura! How could you be on a date with this guy! He's not even from here!" Naruto rudely pointed at the annoyed-looking blonde.

"He's an ambassador, mind you," Sakura seethed.

Before Naruto could get another word in, a feminine hand covered the loud nin's mouth, making Sakura sigh in relief. Ino, smiling a bit too generously, added, "oh, don't mind Naruto. I need to chat with him anyway. Shikamaru! Get Lee. We're going outside, now!" The taller man sighed and muttered "such a drag" before grabbing Lee's arm and walking away. Ino, with Naruto, following behind.

When they disappeared, Sakura looked back at C, apologizing swiftly.

"Sorry about that. Naruto's just... like that. Anyway, you were saying something about chakra distribution when healing?"

Sakura smiled with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You already know the basics, Sakura."

Sakura's heart stopped when she heard his voice. His voice. Not Naruto's or Lee's of Shikamaru's or anyone else in the whole freaking village. His voice. Why did it have to be him?

Sakura slowly looked to her right, her eyes widening when she saw the Uchiha himself looking as stoic as ever standing next to her. Too stunned to process that it is actually Sasuke Uchiha that intruded on her blind date, Sakura failed to notice Sasuke sitting down in the booth beside Sakura, taking Ino's seat.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The very man who was once my enemy. What a pleasant surprise," C greeted, frowning at the raven-haired man. Sasuke ignored the sarcasm.

Sakura blinked. "Wait, C, you know Sasuke?"

C smiled bitterly and shrugged, "well, we are acquainted. After all, Bee is my comrade and we all know what said man did to him."

Sasuke shot a smug look. "Which brings a better question, why are you in Konoha?"

"Good question. But first, why are you? Aren't you a rogue?"

Sasuke glared so icily Sakura thought icicles were forming on his brows. Suddenly at his limit, Sasuke pointedly glared at C and asked straightforwardly, "look, what are you doing playing blind date in Konoha? You're an ambassador. Don't you have better things to do?"

C smirked. Not the casual, Sai or Sasuke kind of smirk_-no_. The sly, I-just-figured-out-slash-thought-of-something kind of smirk. Heavily dangerous, and omen of bad things to come.

"Well, Uchiha. I never thought of you as the jealous type. What is your relation with Sakura again?"

Sakura gaped a little. Sasuke... jealous? Of what? What could the great Sasuke Uchiha ever be jealous of? Putting "Sasuke" in the same sentence as "jealous" is almost as wrong as putting "Naruto" and "quiet" together, unless "is never" is in between.

Sasuke, still glaring, and C, still ignoring the glaring, sat in silence. Sasuke simply chose to ignore his question.

"S-Sasuke is my teammate and good friend. And Sasuke, this is C, _an ambassador from Kumo._" Sakura explained hurriedly, placing heavy emphasis on the ambassador bit. Sasuke, an ex-rogue, did not want to meddle in international affairs. Especially since the ex-rogue recently came back just six months ago. Sasuke is still on probation, and ties with Kumo, although the best it's been since, well, _ever_, just recently became peaceful- meaning it was still fragile. It would take a few years, same as it did with Suna.

"But he's so old."

Sakura blinked. What did Sasuke just say?

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke turned the away from Sakura and C, biting his lip in one corner, rather reminiscent of his former days as a Genin on squad 7.

"...what are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked once again. What does he _mean_? Why the heck is Sasuke so enigmatic!

Sasuke turned back to face Sakura, glancing at a smug C (that bastard), and meeting eyes with a confused Sakura. His face was unreadable, and Sakura almost shouted in frustration.''

She found herself more confused when the Uchiha grabbed her arm, quite forcefully, if she may add, and quickly dragged her out of the restaurant and outside in the alley next to the building.

Sasuke released Sakura once he and she were quite a ways away from the bustling, lantern-lit streets of Konoha. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke breathed heavily, then commanded seriously, "talk."

Sakura, still confused out of her mind, only managed to gape at the Uchiha and wonder if he was crazy- well, if he _still_ was crazy.

"What-why? Huh? Sasuke? Why did you drag me out of the restaurant?" Sakura asked,_ quite gracefully_.

Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"I'm asking, why were you with that guy?"

Sakura blushed a bit, returning to her senses. "Well... you already know-"

"-why are you blind dating?"

It was a gape, a breathy "Huh?", and then realization.

"Sasuke... are you... jeal-"

"-why haven't you been asking me on dates? Why don't I see you as often? Have you been avoiding me the past few months?"

Sakura took a long look into Sasuke eyes. The anger was written all over his face. For one who was usually so stoic, especially after his return, Sasuke seemed rather... normal.

"Sasuke, I haven't been avoiding you. I'm just busy with the hospital. Also... I just don't know what to say to you, after all these years. The last time I spoke with you one on one, it wasn't so cheery."

Sasuke hoped that Sakura was thinking of the time he left the village. By the gates. Not at the bridge where he and she almost betrayed one another. His dark thoughts were interrupted by a muffled giggle coming from Sakura herself. She was smiling-trying not to laugh. What was this girl thinking?

"Sorry, Sasuke, but what? Asking you on dates? I'm not twelve anymore!" Sakura let out an amused giggle.

Sasuke took it the wrong way.

"Are you saying that what you said to me on that night is meaningless?"

Sakura immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"That night wasn't meaningless. I poured my heart out for you! I meant every single word!"

Sasuke stared into her orbs, looking for any sign of hesitation. He, thankfully, found none. "I meant, do you _still _mean it?"

Sakura groaned a bit and let her palm reach her forehead. "Do I need to spell it out for you Sasuke? Yes, I still mean it! Of course I still love you! Love isn't something that fades away that quickly!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, she stared back (still in confusion!), and felt herself being whisked away once more by the ever-physical Uchiha.

When Sasuke and Sakura reached the seemingly-calm C, Sasuke gave the infamous Sasuke Uchiha smirk before grabbing face. Sakura's face that is. Sakura officially was so confused, she didn't know if this was a dream or not. Sasuke was kissing Sakura. He was kissing her! "Sasuke" and "kiss" aren't something you find in a sentence often. Unless you place "Naruto" in between (much to Sakura's chagrin. Because she was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss).

Although, Sakura wasn't complaining.

After the shock wore off, Sakura kissed back so passionately, the five years of waiting for Sasuke's return seemed to vanish in a second.

C gave a somewhat sad bow and took his leave, leaving the Sakura-kissing Sasuke in the midst of a forming crowd.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha? With Sakura Haruno!" One person gasped.

"It is, it is! I never knew the traitor was involved with the Hokage's apprentice!" Another person added.

Sasuke broke away and looked around. It was quite a crowd. Sasuke saw a Naruto-restraining Ino before he looked at the tomato red Sakura and hugged her for all to see.

"Listen well. Sakura Haruno is officially involved with Sasuke Uchiha. Make sure it gets around," Sasuke said calmly before taking Sakura's hand, rather gently, if Sakura may add, and leaving the restaurant in utter chaos.

Ino looked down at a grinning Naruto and let him go. "What are you so happy about?"

Naruto laughed loudly. "It only took them five years!"

Ino raised a brow. "I thought you liked Sakura..?"

"Didn't you know? Naruto is Sasuke's and Sakura's biggest supporter." Shikamaru cut in, letting a fainted Lee fall to the ground.

Ino laughed. "Oh really? Who do you think set this whole fiasco up?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ino didn't, did she?

Ino sighed happily, "I was getting rather sick of seeing Sakura so mopey. The only thing I regret is seeing C so bummed. I didn't think he and Sakura would hit it off so well."

And they called Shikamaru the tactician genius. Shikamaru sighed.

"This whole date was so troublesome."

Ino smiled and quickly pecked Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Come on Shikamaru! We'll go on a real date this time. You're hungry, right? Grilled mackerel, your favorite, on me!"

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I just had to put Naruto down as sasusaku's biggest supporter. Because we all know he is. Also, C is hot. Csaku would be hot as hell. Too bad I haven't seen any fanfiction of them as of yet. Seriously though, C would be perfect match for Sakura.**


End file.
